


We Are the Hungry Ones

by selinakyle47



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femsub, M/M, Maledom, Malesub, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resistance Industries' latest production: The Biker's New Slaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Hungry Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only for tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805094) by [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass). 



> For the lovely t0bemadeofglass, smut writer extraordinaire.

The wide grin that lights up Rey’s face as he approaches strikes Hux as rather misplaced, seeing as all of her limbs are currently bound to the corners of the steel frame, her nubile body spread out and ready to be taken.

“Hux! Help a girl out and get me my drink!”

A quick look around reveals a plastic cup from 7-11 with a straw poking out of the lid hidden amongst the various chains and leather straps strewn across a nearby table. He holds it up to her as she takes a long, noisy sip, her eyes shining with gratitude. Must’ve been quite thirsty, he thinks, and Rey confirms it.

“I’ve been dying for something to drink for the last ten minutes,” she says when she finally releases the straw. Tilting her chin up, she asks, “Does my lip gloss still look okay?”

He puts the drink down before answering. “If you didn’t leave any pink smears on my dick while you were blowing me in that last scene, then we can be reasonably certain that your gloss won’t be undone by a simple straw.”

A half-second passes before a peal of laughter erupts from her. This is something that Hux has noticed about Rey. That when she laughs, it’s as if her whole body shares in her joy. As if her amusement simply can’t be contained and needs some kind of physical expression as an outlet. The camera crew behind her, however, isn’t quite as appreciative as he is.

“Sorry, sorry…” Rey apologizes over her shoulder in response to the low grumbling, before turning back to him. “Stop getting me in trouble,” she chides him playfully. “They’re having issues with getting the lighting right for the close-ups of my ass,” she adds by way of explanation. “Apparently I move too much.”

“They’re not wrong.”

A quick glance to the side reveals Kylo making his way toward them in that heavy-weighted gait of his, cutting through the usual flurry of movement that precedes a shoot like a well-sharpened knife. He looks disgustingly good, Hux notes with no small amount of irritation, his gaze lingering on the powerful, muscular torso on brazen display. Kylo is sporting some serious ink. In addition to the hooded figure wielding a flaming sword he saw the makeup artist apply to his back in the dressing room, there’s a grinning skull, cigarette dangling from its teeth, gracing one bicep, and a viper with fangs drawn coiled across his chest. The word ‘Outlaw’ is tattooed in a thick, curling script along his abdomen, skimming the edge of his low-slung, unzipped jeans, and drawing the eye to the tantalizing glimpse of wiry, dark hair.

He is, Hux realizes with a strange sort of pang, the very picture of sin.

He doesn’t have to look over at Rey to know that she’s staring at her boyfriend with something akin to hunger in her eyes. It’s only due to the years of practice reigning in his emotions that he’s not wearing that same expression. That, and the desire for self-preservation.

Kylo steps right up Rey and lightly taps her on the nose. “Hold still and let them do their job.”

“Easy for you to say when you’re not the one who’s all tied up. My muscles are starting to get sore.” She makes an exaggerated pout of displeasure but he remains unswayed.

“Maybe you need a distraction,” he suggests, holding up a small pouch he’d been carrying. Something makes a tinny _clink_ inside as the contents are jostled.

She eyes it with curiosity. “What’s that?”

“Luke and I were trading ideas on how to make the scene more…” Kylo makes a vague gesture with his free hand.

Raising an eyebrow Hux remarks, “And you weren’t yelling at each other? That’s new.”

“Oh fuck you, man.”

“Been there, done that,” he says in an aside to Rey, and sets her off laughing again.

Kylo’s response, predictably, is to roll his eyes. “Whatever.” Still, he opens the pouch and withdraws a delicate chain. At the ends dangle a pair of shiny nipple clamps.

Rey’s jaw drops open in surprise. “Is that for me?” He nods once. She worries her bottom lip, eyes glued to the clamps, completely entranced by them. “Oh. I…I guess that’s okay. Never worn anything like that. At all.”

Kylo shifts closer and palms a breast casually. “It’ll look good on film, with the chain swinging from your tits while I fuck you from behind.” He rolls a nipple with his thumb and forefinger, teases it into a tight, erect peak. Her eyes flutter shut, body arching into his touch, a barely-there sigh falling from her gloss-slicked lips.

Hux can’t decide who he wants more at that moment. Rey, luminous as she sinks into an arousal-tinged haze. Or Kylo, lust smoldering in his dark eyes as he plays with her. The bastard catches his gaze, shoots a smug grin in his direction, and then deftly attaches the clamp around her nipple.

“Ow!” Rey immediately snaps out of her reverie and glances down. A flush slowly creeps up the side of her neck as she examines her new accessory.

“How does it feel?” Hux asks, sounding, at least to his ears close to normal despite his suddenly dry and tight throat. He makes a point not to look at Kylo, but he can sense the wave of amusement coming off him. Prick.

“A little strange,” she answers in a voice that trembles slightly, hesitant, like she’s searching for the right words. “But not bad. It actually feels…pretty good?” She looks up at him, wide-eyed, pink-cheeked, as if she can’t quite comprehend _why_ she’s feeling so good and he holds the answer. He’s seized by the urge to drag her into his arms, slant his mouth over hers, and kiss her senseless.

“Hux.” Kylo says his name like it’s a warning, but when he turns his head, he only finds the other end of the chain being held out to him. “Your turn.” His teeth flash briefly in a grin, and Hux can’t quite shake the feeling that he knows more than he’s letting on.

He faces Rey once more, sees her watching him expectantly. Although she doesn’t need the stimulation, he brushes his thumb against her stiff nipple. Her chest heaves as she gasps, the sound turning into a low moan as he closes the nipple clamp around her.

The moment is broken by the increase in frantic movement on the set that announces the director’s appearance. Luke eyes the three of them. “Looks like you guys are ready to go.” To the rest of the crew he says, “Let’s do this,” then moves to take his position next to the camera rig.

Quickly Hux shucks off his t-shirt and shorts and tosses his clothes to a passing PA. A second later his knees hit the wood floor, leaving him eye-level with Rey’s bare mound.

“Action!”

A hand fists in Hux’s hair, yanking his head back until he’s staring up at Kylo. It’s a little scary how quickly he gets into character (not that he’d admit that to anyone). A sneer twists his lush mouth, lending it a touch of cruelty. His eyes are flint-hard, contemptuous, like he’s looking at something worth less than the dirt on the bottom of his boot.

“Start licking, Toy. If you don’t want your girlfriend screaming in pain while I destroy her pussy you’d better make sure that she’s dripping wet.”

“Ye- Yes, sir,” he answers in a timid whisper, playing his part as the unfortunate boyfriend kidnapped along with his girl by Kylo’s biker dom. He scarcely has a moment to draw breath when he’s shoved forward until his face is pressed up against Rey. He breathes in the heady scent of her arousal, which his cock responds to eagerly, twitching and filling with blood. He starts by placing open-mouthed kisses on her heated, slick skin, before probing her slit with the tip of his tongue, then easing her lips apart to finally taste her.

She is utterly intoxicating. Hux greedily laps at her cunt. He finds that he can’t get enough of her, he doesn’t want to stop, won’t stop, not until she—

A little whimper, half-pleasure, half-pain, escapes from her, followed by Kylo’s voice, low and full of dark intent. “You liked that. Admit it.” Whatever he did to her, he does again, making her twist hard against her restraints.

“No, don’t,” she begins to say, but the words are muffled suddenly. He’s probably kissing her now, Hux thinks to himself. An image, what he thinks might be happening above him, crystallizes in his mind: Kylo with his large hand wrapped around Rey’s slender neck as he roughly plunders her mouth. He’s achingly hard, dying to stroke himself, but that’s not in the script. He’s supposed to keep his hands on his thighs, his mouth the only point of contact between him and Rey.

Well, he’s going to make the most of it. He tilts his head back and captures her clit, closing his lips tight around it. He alternates gentle sucks with light flicks of his tongue to tease the now swollen nub. A long, drawn-out feminine moan fills his ears, but whether that’s due to him or Kylo he can’t tell.

Hux senses him moving away from them. Seconds later, her hips shift back slightly, away from him, and he struggles to keep his mouth on her clit. “I’m going to fuck you now, slut.” He must have pulled her tight to his body. “Gonna wreck that sweet pussy with my cock. Make you beg for it.” Rey lets out a ragged moan that could mean either agreement or protest. Once again Hux tortures himself by letting his imagination run wild. Is he fondling her breast? Squeezing the tender flesh and pulling on the clamps? Or is he attacking her neck, painting her creamy skin with small bruises?

There’s a soft rustle as Kylo frees himself from his jeans. Rey’s body swings forward as he eases his cock inside her slowly. “Too big…please…no more,” she wails as he bottoms out.

“Tough shit. You’re mine now. You and your pathetic little boyfriend.” He pulls out, then roughly drives himself back into her. “So tight,” he groans. “So fucking wet.” A loud smack – his palm hitting the side of her ass probably – and Rey’s hips buck against Hux’s face, another desperate moan falling from her lips. “I want to feel your tongue on my cock, Toy. Or else.” He leaves the threat hanging in the air, punctuated by a high-pitched shriek.

Hux releases Rey’s clit, giving it one last lick before turning his attention to the thick length of Kylo’s cock as he pistons in and out of her cunt. It’s takes a while to establish a good rhythm between the three of them; the brutal pace that Kylo sets makes it slightly more difficult but Hux eventually finds something that works to everyone’s enjoyment. Each time he sinks his cock into Rey, Hux strains forward to swipe his tongue against Kylo’s balls. As he pulls out, he laps up the slick that coats the taut skin, traces the seam where they’re joined with the tip of his tongue.

Instinct and muscle memory eventually take over. Hux knows this cock as well as his own. Knows the right way to run his tongue over the frenulum to make Kylo shudder and gasp. How a scrape of his teeth over the spongy head can drag a ragged moan from that wide mouth. Kylo’s starting to lose his rhythm, the movement of his hips becoming more jagged, uneven. With him so close to coming, Hux usually switches to wrapping his lips tight around the width of him, sucking him off until he floods his mouth with come, but he has to wait. He’s not the worthy recipient this time.

“Beg me to come inside you, slut,” Kylo growls over the sound of Rey’s harsh pants. Hux doesn’t think he can get any harder, but he’s proven wrong when he hears her cry out, “Fu- Fuck me, please.” A fractured groan. “I need it. Fill me with your come.” A bitten-off scream announces her climax. Hux finds her clit and sucks it into his mouth repeatedly, trying to prolong her pleasure.

Another rough thrust. “Fuck, I’m coming,” Kylo announces, his cock sinking deep inside Rey’s cunt. Hux mouths eagerly at his balls until he pulls out, then laps up the come dripping from the tip, savoring the salty-bitter tang of them that lingers on his tongue. He makes quick work of Kylo, not letting his cock slip from his mouth until he’s spit-shiny. Then it’s Rey’s turn. Hux lavishes attention on her cunt, chasing the taste of them along her labia, licking up the come seeping from her swollen and well-used entrance. He’s too engrossed in her to hear Luke call cut; it’s only when he feels her legs buckle that he realizes Kylo has released the straps around her wrists. Slightly embarrassed, he reaches for her ankles and works her free of the restraints, hoping that no one noticed his distraction.

He barely hears Luke’s instructions to the crew. “One hour to get the next scene set up. I want that motorcycle in here in 15 minutes.” Turning to the three of them, he says, “Nice work. All of you,” before engaging in an animated conversation with the AD as they walk away from the set.

An arm reaches down to help him to his feet. Knees protesting at the sudden movement, he grasps at Kylo and allows him to use his considerable strength to haul him up. After he has loosened all the stiff joints in his back, Hux finds Rey leaning against Kylo’s chest, his arms wrapped around her, one hand curled possessively over her hip, the fingers on the other soothing her sure to be sore nipples.

They’re clearly enjoying the post-orgasmic high, with their easy, sated smiles meant for each other. Envy and denied pleasure create a tight, aching sensation within his chest. As an added layer of misery, his still erect cock is demanding relief. He’s about to excuse himself to do just that when Rey turns to him and with the light touch of her hand on his wrist stops him from leaving.

“Wow, that was…” she begins to say, laughing breathlessly. She shakes her head, bemused. “You guys were awesome.” She flashes Hux a tired but satisfied grin, then reaches up and pats Kylo’s cheek. “I thought I would never stop coming.”

“We could keep going,” Kylo murmurs against her hair. “Got an hour before we have to be back on set.”

Rey scoffs at his proposal. “Right. You’ll be completely useless, Luke’s going to get annoyed that you’re holding up the production, and you two will start sniping at each other. Besides, I need to get cleaned up.” She reaches out and snags two large towels from a waiting PA, handing one to Hux before wrapping the other around herself. “Unless you want to trade places with Hux and let me fuck him for a change.” She winks at him as she strolls away, heading for a member of the crew carrying a box of donuts.

They watch silently as she charms two of the sugary treats out of him.

“You want to fuck her,” Kylo states flatly, not taking his eyes off Rey. Hux stills, every inch of his skin tingling with awareness, the sound of his rushing blood loud in his ears. This must be what a deer feels like, he thinks abstractly, when a wolf is stalking it.

“Why not? She’s a better partner than other people I’ve worked with,” he counters, trying to inject as much indifference into his response as he can. He looks over at Kylo. “You, especially.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.” Hux sighs. He’s exhausted, his dick is still hard, and he just wants to find a quiet corner in which to collect himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he says, “Look, I’m going to rest up a bit. My tongue got quite the workout—”

A hand falls heavily on his shoulder, interrupting him. “When you figure out what you want, come talk to us.” Kylo walks off and leaves him to wrestle with all of the stray thoughts flitting inside his head.

What…was that all about?


End file.
